


Back In The Flames

by Bear_Maiden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, F/M, Fluff, Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Maiden/pseuds/Bear_Maiden
Summary: Back in Winterfell Sansa thought her life would be back how it was, with her family and trusted Northerners As the days passed she knew something was missing, she only realised what it was when it walked through the gates...With the impending threat of the dead coming, Sansa and Sandor find themselves coming back into each other's lives





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm new to this site and writing fanfiction so this probably sucks but hopefully you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> It is based on S8 but the season went a bit too quick for my liking so I have slowed it down and changed bits
> 
> I think this will be a slow burn but let's be honest it's too tempting to not jump right in
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Snow covered Winterfell like a heavy blanket, Sansa walked through the top of the battlements , her flamed hair following behind her. The hustle of men and steel could be heard throughout, it had been like this for weeks. However, today was different, today Jon would return but not as he left. _The Dragon Queen._

She would be there, right by his side, Sansa didn't know what to think of the situation yet, she didn't trust many people these days not after King's Landing, Ramsay and Littlefinger. She wasn't even sure she could trust Jon anymore, although she had to - he had trusted her with the North in his stead. But, did he really have a choice?

No

No, the only people she ever trusted were dead. A shriek from the sky shocked her out of her thoughts.

_Dragons_.

They were real, Sansa had read about them plenty but never would she have thought to see one, Old Nan said they were gone - that however was another one to add on to have never trusted list.

They circled the sky above and Sansa brought her attention downwards, there on horseback behind thousands of Dothraki brutes and calm Unsullied was her brother and the beasts mother.

Sansa made her way down to the yard where everyone had gathered around, she took her place next to Bran and wondered where Arya had got to, probably getting a view of the dragons. The hooves trotted through the snow before all the warriors made a clearing for thier leaders. Sansa felt a brush against her arm and there Arya was standing next ot her facing forward as if she had never left.

Jon dismounted and his face lit up as he saw Arya and she mirrored his reaction - Sansa couldn't help but feel like even though Jon was the bastard brother, she was the outsider.

Jon and Arya threw their arms around eachother and laughed.

"You don't know how good it is to see you Arya" Jon exclaimed as his arms that were holding her shoulders made their way to left side of her waist as he touched the pommel of needle. "You still have it?"

Arya smiled at this "Needle"

Jon chuckled slightly "A great name, I hope it has treated you well and where did you learn how to use it?"

Arya replied quickly "Long story, sticking them with the pointy was a good start though" Her face beamed as Jon poked her stomach in a playful manner and looked to her right and saw Bran with a faceless expression but bent to hug him anyways.

"Look at you all grown up, you're a man" Jon said but all Bran's face had not changed.

"Almost" Bran replied bluntly as possible, Jon gave an unsure smile and turned his attention to Sansa who stood proudly as he grasped her into a hug.

Sansa was introduced to the Dragon Queen and all curtosies were given, she had to admit she was beautiful but the trust would not be gained for a while, as everyone started the part ways, Sansa's eyes drifted around the courtyard and landed on one large man.

_He's alive, and he's here. _

He pulled his horse along the yard to make his way to the stables, his beard had grown and his hair thicker, he walked with a slight limp, it pained Sansa in the chest to think he may have been injured, her mind was racing - _Why was he here?_

She wanted to run at him, to tell him how stupid she was for not coming with him the night the Blackwater burned, she wanted to thank him for keeping Arya safe but most of all she wanted to tell him how much she had needed him and how much she thought about and missed him.

Every memory came flooding back, she felt his large cloak being placed over her shoulders, she felt the cotton of his cloth as he gently wiped her lip and she felt the sharp point of his knife at her neck as he demanded a song.

She froze suddenly as his body stopped and turned and the color Grey travelled from his eyes to her like a flash of steel, she could see the lump in his throat bob as he swallowed and he said something without even opening his mouth.

_"I'm sorry Little Bird"_

Sansa felt an overwhelming feeling in her chest which travelled throughtout her body in seconds, Jon put a hand on shoulder which took her out of her trance "Sansa, shall we go?" Sansa nodded and looked back to where her eyes had been - gone.

She would see him again, she would make sure of it.

***

The rest of the day was spent making plans, Sansa remained unfocused as Bran told Daenerys that her dragon had been brought back to life by the Night king and that the Wall had fallen - the army of the dead were close, closer than they thought.

Sansa made her way back to her chambers and poured herself a cup of wine, her nerves had been all over the place and that meeting had put hers sky high, she drowned her first cup and put it on her table, she placed her hands spread on the table as she rested her body, dropped her head and breathed.

Her eyes switched her trunk over her shoulder, she walked slowly over and opened it, right at the bottom was the only item she made sure was taken every where - _his cloak. _

She pulled the fabric up and moved it through her fingers delicately, it was no longer a vibrant white, now a mucky grey and still bloody. It never lost its comfort though, she pressed it to her face and tears fell down her cheeks and soaked the fabric.

She wrapped herself around in it and then sat near her hearth as she stared into the flames - his scarred face staring back.


	2. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sandor's POV

Sandor was already sick of the cold, and also the Ginger that rode beside him.

  
"Do you think the big woman is there? Gods i hope so" Tormund had gone on and on for hours about the bastard woman that had knocked him off a cliff and left him for the birds to feed on - there was only on bird for him and he was about to see her, he had wondered how she might have changed? Would she hate him? _How much more beautiful could she have gotten?_

  
Sandor rolled his eyes and tried to tune the wildling out, the sounds in the sky were enough to drown Tormund out, he still couldn't believe he had rode on one of those things - never again.

  
Winterfells gates were in sight and his heart started to beat a bit faster with every step his horse made. He was a big man, no battle would make him feel this way, but her, she had a different effect altogether, _"Fuck me i'm turning into a pathetic greenboy"_ he cursed himself in his head about his soft arse thoughts.

They made their way in and everyone parted for Jon and Daenerys. Sandor wondered how he'd ended up here, in Winterfell, was this the Lord of fucking Lights plan with him? If so, what was the plan?

  
As his thoughts ran round in his head a fire emerged from the other side of the crowd, a fire with the face of the Maiden. She had grown and filled out and he was right - _she had gotten a thousand times more beautiful._

The dreams he had every night of her were nothing compared to the sight he saw before him, he watched as her face grew into a smile as she watched her brother and the wolf bitch reunited.

  
He was happy that she was happy, he had seen her fake a smile plenty of times but this was real.

  
Sandor dropped from his horse and went to to take a swig from his wineskin and started to turn with the reigns of his horse towards the stables, he could feel someone staring, he turned to see her piercing blue eyes staring back at him. She looked like she wanted to either hit him or hug him, he hoped for the latter. Her pale skin shone in this environment, she looked at home here, she belonged in the north surrounded by furs and snow. He could see the Tully in her the most but she looked fierce like a Stark, like a wolf.  
  
Sadness filled her eyes and he tried to convey in his face that he was sorry, that he should have picked her up and ran off with her that night and kept her safe, that it was his biggest regret.

_"I'm sorry Little Bird"_

Jon had snapped her out of her stare and Sandor quickly made his move towards the stables as he steadied his breathing.

  
***

  
His day went by quickly he helped in the yard where he could and tried to keep his mind occupied. He trotted back to his chambers as darkness fell and everyone had gone to settle for the night, he needed a bath and now was the perfect time to use the springs, he hated tubs as he never fit his body in and always ended up standing in it, which isn't relaxing.

  
He made his way down to the springs and opened the door, thank the gods no one was here, so he wouldn't have to make small talk, he pulled off his tunic and boots and unlaced his breeches, and left them in a ball at the side. He slowly made his desent into the tub where the water met at his waist.

  
He dunked under the water quickly and opened his eyes to see the figure of a woman with red hair, his eyes widened at the realisation and he popped to the surface and shook his head like a dog. "Seven hells girl what are you doing?!" He shouted, the girl shot to the surface keeping everything from her chest down in the water. What was she doing in here? Anyone could have walked in and done God knows what, he knew this because he'd want to do the same thing. 

  
"Sorry,I didn't know i'd be having company, no one comes this late" Sansa stared at his face, whereas Sandor froze completely as he saw Sansa's collarbones reflecting off the candlelight and water. Her hair pushed back and stuck flat to her body,_ Gods is this how i die?_ Sandor thought as he watched the water trickle down her chest down back into the water his mind wandering to what lay beneath. He could have sworn he caught her lick her lips but he was imagining - definitely imagining.

  
He snorted and sat to the side of the spring opposite to her as she started at him still. "Used to be you couldn't look at me" He spoke clearly to her and she just smiled slightly.

  
"That was a long time ago i've seen much worse than you since then" She danced her fingers around the surface of the water surrounding her and hummed in delight, Sandor shuddered at the sound. _Fucking greenboy_

  
"Aye, heard you broken in" Her eyes fell sad "Heard you were broken in rough" He immediately regretted what he had said.

  
"Yes and he got what he deserved and i gave it to him" She said strongly, Sandor could see she had turned into a woman not just by her looks but by how she presented herself.

Sandor resonded quickly "How?"

  
A smirk crept up on Sansa's face "Hounds"

They both chuckled "You've changed Little Bird"  
  
Sandor watched as her smile slowly started to fade and she brought her hair over one shoulder leaving the other completely open and inviting, he wanted to kiss his way up it not missing a spot  
  
He looked down and back up at her, her eyes dancing in the light "None of it would have happened if you left with me you know? No Littlefucker, no Ramsay, none of it" He made sure she understood he would have kept her safe and tried to convey to her that he would still now. No one would harm her again, not with him around.  
  
His heart skipped a beat however when she slowly came forward to him keeping her body in the water, she reached a hand to his scars, he pulled away slightly but eventually settled and let her hand rest there whilst she stared into his eyes. Never had a woman come this close to looking at him let alone touching his scars, this was new territory and it scared him, more than fire.

  
"Without Littlefinger and Ramsay and all the rest i would have stayed a Little Bird all my life" Thats when she leaned forward and pressed a kiss next to where her hand was against his mangled cheek, he didn't feel it but the heat she created was enough to set them both alight, she took one last look at him and made her way to the edge of the spring. He wanted to grab her and kiss her but she was not his and he was a silly old dog and she was carved by the gods.

Without the daylight, the only source was the moon and candles. He made out her figure as she stepped out one step after another, her back riddled with scars that made bile come up his throat, not because of ugliness but anger at what had happened to her. He wanted Ramsay to be alive just so he could torture him for days until he begged for mercy and then kill him. Those horrid thoughts quickly left his mind when her the shape of her round butt exited the water followed by her long legs, he wanted them wrapped around him, he felt himself start to get hard in the water. _Filthy old dog._  
  
Stretching her arms around towards her back she grabbed her hair in a bundle and squoze the water from it and it fell behind her creamy legs - _what is she doing to me?_  
  
She made her way to a dark corner and grabbed her robe as she placed it round herself. She turned back to him and her chest was open to him, the robe just covering her breasts, his breath hitched as she said "Goodnight Sandor" she opened the door and left, leaving him a mess in the water as he dragged his hand down his face to wake himself as if it was a dream.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of steam for you
> 
> Again any advice would be appreciated


	3. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do Sansa's POV of this scene.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Sansa heard a light knock at her door and she quickly disposed of the white clock that enveloped her and put it back into her trunk "Enter" she almost whispered whilst wiping her eyes in case any tears had been hovering down her cheeks.  
  
Brienne entered quietly not wanting to disturb "My lady, I was just checking you were alright? You've had a long day" she asked concerned about her. Brienne had been there for her a lot, and Sansa was always grateful of her care and counsel.  
  
"Yes, thankyou. You may take a leave tonight, you have worked hard" Sansa replied whilst trying to give a sincere smile. Brienne could see straight past this however.  
  
"Sansa, are you su-" The blonde went to speak, Sansa quickly interrupted her attempt.  
  
"Like I said Brienne, you've worked hard, please" Brienne did not dig any deeper but instead gave a curt nod as she opened the door to her chambers and left.  
  
Sansa put her hand to her head as if to relieve some pressure and decided what she needed was to relax somehow, the springs always helped her, no one went this late so she could go unnoticed. She dressed in a simple robe and headed down.  
  
Opening the doors to the springs the water steamed and it looked so inviting she removed her robe, putting into the corner of the room and made her way into the springs. The stress seemed to leave with every little step she took, she ducked under and back up and let her body relax, for a little while.  
  
That was until the door of the springs started to open and her eyes darted towards the door and before the person stepped through she was under the water in a flash - _fuck_.  
  
She heard a masked huff, but couldn't tell who it belonged to, she was about to be caught naked as her nameday, she just hoped it was a guard on duty just checking the rooms, _how long can I hold my breath for these days?_ She asked herself in her mind but before she could answer she saw large hairy legs coming into view down the steps - _fuck_  
  
She looked away as she nearly saw the gentleman's manhood, then the next thing she heard was a splash above the water and a familiar harsh voice "Seven hells girl what are you doing?!" Sansa quickly turned into panic mode and rose to the top of the water remembering to protect her modesty, she regained her breath.  
  
"Sorry,I didn't know i'd be having company, no one comes this late" She said whilst looking at his fierce grey eyes, she hadn't seen him like this before, he was big...really big.She felt herself blush when she noticed him staring at her chest with wide lips and all of a sudden she felt very vulnerable, a spark of confidence however hit her as she licked her lips and moved slightly to the edge of the spring, Sandor snorted and sat opposite her and Sansa never took her eyes off him. She refused to waste one second of her time with him not looking at him.  
  
"Used to be you couldn't look at me" Sandor snapped her out of her trance. She regretted all of her childhood moments being scared of him when he was one of the only people who cared, now when she looked at him she felt safe, at peace.  
  
"That was a long time ago i've seen much worse than you since then" Sansa uttered, everyone knew what monsters she had met and what she went through. She played with her fingers around the water.  
  
"Aye, heard you broken in" Sansa shuddered "Heard you were broken in rough" It was no secret what Ramsay had done to her, she hoped he didn't think less of her for it.  
  
Pride took over her though as she remembered feeding that vulture to his dogs "Yes and he got what he deserved and i gave it to him"   
  
"How?" Sandor has asked.  
  
Sansa couldn't help but smirk as she said "Hounds" _Even though you weren't there Sandor, you were._  
  
He chuckled and she joined with him, "You've changed Little Bird" and there it was just like that, the words she had wanted to hear for years, said by the man she had wanted to see for a lifetime. Sansa thought back to King's Landing as she brought her hair over her shoulder and played with the end.  
  
"None of it would have happened if you left with me you know? No Littlefucker, no Ramsay, none of it" She wanted to scream that he was right but also she knew that her pain had only made her stronger.

She wanted this man though. Gods she wanted him.  
  
Her legs took her off towards him before her mind could register what had happened and she reached his body she put her hand out to his scars, she needed to touch him, something, anything. Sandor hesitated at first but let her graze his gave "Without Littlefinger and Ramsay and all the rest i would have stayed a Little Bird all my life"  
  
She wanted to kiss him but instead let her lips fall to his cheek, he probably still thought of her as a stupid little girl but as she pecked his cheek she heard his heart beat through his chest - could he ever love me?  
  
She backed away and went to leave the springs, as she walked up she became horribly aware that her back was now covered in scars, she held back tears as she revealed to him her most intimate thing, even with her naked body right there the scars stood out above anything, suddenly she felt sick and quickly rinsed her hair of water and walked over to put her robe on.  
  
Turning around she glanced at Sandor who looked like he had seen a ghost, had he been looking at her scars or something more? She threw these thoughts away as she said "Goodnight Sandor" and left the springs, leaning against the door she let a breathe out that she felt like she had been holding - _she wanted them to stay in them springs forever._


	4. Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the love so far guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little one! :)

Sandor sat there a little while longer soaking in the spring thinking about what had just happened, he thought she would hit him, instead she kissed his ugly face. The longer he thought about it the angrier he got - _was this pity?_  
  
He no longer felt relaxed, he felt confused and annoyed. Throwing on his clothes and making his way out of the springs he made is way towards her chambers, he needed to ask her what the hell that was.  
  
Brienne was no longer stood outside her door, this annoyed him a thousand times more, he walked to the door wanting to barge in and prove a point however he gave three hard knocks. "Yes?" He heard her chirp from the other side.  
  
Upon entering he saw her still sat in her robe, she was sat at her table with a book and cup of wine. He suddenly forgot why he came as her eyes flicked to his. "Sandor" She breathed and stood to make her way towards him.  
  
But he spoke harshly after shutting the door "Twice" stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"Sorry?" Sansa asked curiously as she stood still hanging on for a reply  
  
Sandor huffed "Twice someone could have raped and killed you" Sansa looked down at the floor and Sandor walked forward as he spoke "Bathing in the springs alone and now sat here with no one guarding your fucking door"  
  
Sansa went to speak "I told Brie--" she was quickly stopped as Sandor puts his large hands on her shoulders and shook her a bit, noticing how close his hands were to her bare chest under her robe.  
  
"Don't start Little Bird" he ungrasped her shoulders and turned away from her "What the fuck were you doing in the springs?"  
  
"Bathing, what else?" Sansa calmly replied and Sandor let out a laugh as turned to face her once again, she did not look amused "What's so funny?"  
  
"Still the same naive girl, waiting for your pretty boy were you?" He asked as her face went red, not in the blushed way but in the angry way. "Or did he not come so you thought you'd take your chance with an old dog?" And that's when the pain shot through his cheek, as her hand collided with his good side, he looked down and back up to see her shaking - this is the first reaction he expected when they first reunited.  
  
Through gritted teeth she finally spoke "Don't you get sick of being so angry? Full of hate all the time?" Her eyes fell sad and he ran a hand through his hair sighing. "I am well aware of what monsters hide in this world both in springs and behind my chamber doors, I don't need reminding of what I went through and I certainly don't need another _pretty boy_ to waste my life away with, you saw what they did" he went walk forwards but she backed away.  
  
She sat back down in her chair and filled abother cup with wine gesturing for him to sit down. He was baffled, how could he say all these things to her but she still let's him stay, he hesitated, scared to move in fear she'd laugh and tell him to fuck off. He moved as he saw the sincerity in her eyes, sitting down with a sigh he raised the cup to his lips and drank, not as sweet as he expected for the little bird.  
  
Sandor noticed how her fingers tapped against the side of her cup nervously and all he could do was watch her. He was lost for words, captivated by her beauty, her hair still wet from the springs. He wanted to apologise, fall to his knees and grovel like a dog to its master, he was tired of being angry but that's all he knew.  
  
They sat and spoke about his travels with Arya, Sansa actually managed to make him smile. She reached over and placed her hand over his on the table and stroked her thumb across which sent shivers through his numb body.  
  
"Thankyou for coming back to me" she smiled slightly. Sandor's eyes stayed fixed to their hands but quickly found the blue of Sansa's eyes again.  
  
Sandor swallowed as he rasped "I'll always come back Little Bird" her hand gripped tighter and she was leaning closer, surely she wasn't going to.. "it's late, you need to rest" Sandor cursed himself as he stood up and turned to face Sansa.  
  
She looked at the floor and smirked "You're right, goodnight again Sandor" She stood and as she did her rope moved an inch and a little bit more skin of her breast began to show behind the fabric.  
  
Sandor coughed slightly and nodded "Goodnight" as he reached the door handle and put his hand out he heard her chirp once more.  
  
"Oh and Sandor, Welcome to Winterfell" She bounced a smile and curt nod towards him. He snorted and closed the door as he left.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so their journey at Winterfell begins!! Wooooo


	5. Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love doing Sandors POV so here it is again!
> 
> Hope you guys are loving the story so far, thanks for all the kudos and comments they mean so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note Tormund hasn't gone to the wall because I just love him and Sandor together and wanted some interactions with them at this point of the story

Throughout the next day he would see her, walking through the yard or along the battlements, he would sneak a glance whenever he thought she was distracted enough to not catch him.  
  
He had done well most of the day, but when dinner came he couldn't help but stare. She sat at the high table, her plump lips in the light, the way they moved when she spoke to her siblings beside her or what he liked best, when they turned up into a smile._ I wish I could make her smile like that._  
  
His eyes wandered down her dark dress remembering what was underneath last night, his chest heavy as he lost control of his breathing for just a second as he remembered her pale chest, long legs and gods that arse.  
  
He was quickly reminded of what he was doing when he returned to her face and saw her looking at him - she was smiling and there again she was licking her lips.  
  
Surely he was imagining this, that or the Stranger himself has took him and this is his punishment. Tease him with the woman he'd craved but could never have and dangle her in front of him, make it look like she wanted him and then remind him he could do nothing about it.  
  
Their exchange didn't last long as Tormund heaved down next to him blocking his view, cursing him under his breath as he watched the giant sit down.  
  
"Dog!" He slapped his shoulder and Sandor rolled his eyes.  
  
"The fuck do you want?" Sandor snapped back.  
  
Tormund chuckled "You lie" he drank from his horn and Sandor chucked him a confused and annoyed look.  
  
"Fuck are you talking about?" Sandor wasnt too interested in what the ginger had to say but it helped to distract him from the urge to go and kiss Sansa in front of all these people.  
  
"You tell me you don't like us gingers but" Tormund turned to face Sansa who luckily was too occupied talking to Lord Royce to see the hairy man pointing his way to her direction "You want to fuck one" his finger waving in the air. Was he really being that obvious?  
  
Sandor grabbed his hand down quick so no one could notice "Don't point your fucking finger at her" Tormund belly laughed.  
  
He leaned closer to Sandor "So it's true, you want to be kissed by fire again or is it more than a fuck" he could see Tormunds face light up as he spoke, Sandor knew he was caught but he would never admit it "Is it love? I am in love"  
  
From there on that set Tormund on another fucking story about the giant blonde bitch, but at least he had changed the subject, that was until a glow of red flashed in front of him and a cup was placed on the table and a body was sat on the earlier vacant bench. He raised his eyes up and saw her blue eyes piercing through his soul.  
  
"Hello boys, Tormund would you mind if I stole Sandor for a second?" She glanced to the side of Sandor and smiled. He was never used to people calling him by name and it always sounded wrong but from her lips, it sounded like a song that he would never tire of hearing.  
  
And then it hit him, _she knows_.  
  
She is going to tell him to stop fucking staring and get on the next horse out of here.  
  
Tormund shuffled in his seat next to him and patted Sandor on the back as if to say heres your chance and began to stand "Of course not Lady Stark" he nodded and grinned towards Sandor as he turned and went to speak to Jon.  
  
Sandor played with his cup and his eyes stuck to the table below. "I saw you training today" she had chirped and was looking straight at him when he finally looked up, her hair was braided with a few stray hairs around her face. "I've forgotten how good you are" _Had she been watching me too?_ "I'd like to ask you to train the soldiers and also me" Sandor looked at her dumbfounded, both of the requests confused him equally, why would she trust him with training her army? Why did she want training? Was she scared?  
  
"What do you want training for Little Bird?"  
  
"I have no idea how to use any weapon and when the dead come I'm as a good as" She could use a weapon, the one in her head but that isnt much use against an army of the dead. The thought of her being helpless and dying made him feel sick.  
  
"Dagger. That's what you need, a good one, too gentle to hold a sword plus you won't be fighting the battle but as long as you can use a blade you'll have a chance should anything happen" Sandor gave her a slight smile "Why me though? Surely your brother can teach you? Or Wolf Bitch? I hear shes not too bad" he chuckled and Sansa joined.  
  
Its not that he didn't want to teach her but training her would mean touching her and being close to her and it was torturous to do nothing about it.  
  
"Jon's too busy and would tell me not to and Arya" she paused "Well, let's just say shes not the biggest target" They both smiled warmly "Meet me in the Godswood tonight for our first lesson"  
  
She started to rise and but he grabbed her wrist, not harshly but enough to hold her attention, with this she sat down again. "I'm sorry" he sighed "for last night, I should know you're no longer a Little Bird, look at you" he eyed her and she blushed, he had never made a girl blush before "The Godswood" he nodded to her and she smiled.  
  
She stood again to leave but not without saying a final word "I know I'm grown now and no longer caged, but I'd still like to be your Little Bird" She smirked and turned around to leave.  
  
"Little Bird" he whispered as she left, and he thought to tonight and what it would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is!
> 
> Hopefully I can upload every couple of days!
> 
> Any advice would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
